Guardian Angel
by NiniilVioletta
Summary: Lucy makes a remark about Natsu s tough guy attitude after a fight with Happy and accidently triggers a painful memory from Natsu s past making Natsu angry... in the shock of Natsu s sudden anger Lucy seeks Mirajanes advice but when she hears the truth she runs off to find Natsu... how will it end.?


**I never thought id write with this pairing but the idea just came to me watching ep 20 and i thought it was kinda cute idea so i just put it to work. I usually ship GrayxNatsu but i also like Lucy and Natsu s chemistry too. The part with happy was onley meant as a intro to the story not sure if i am going to continue from here but i assure you if you watch ep 20 youll see how they make up in the end as well but in this story its a Lucy and Natsu ending its my very first fairytail story so i hope you will like it.**

* * *

Lucy stood by the river watching the salamander and his cat having another bicker because once again Natsu had acted without thinking. As usual. Natsu i like it raaaw Happy complained. Why it onley takes a second to grill it anyway Natsu said with a huge smirk.

" Now you ruined it you jerk" Happy yelled.

" Fine catch your now cause i am taking this one" Natsu cheered before devouring the entire fish in less rhen a minute.

Lucy watched as the exceed got even more angry or rather upset.

" Fine you gonna be like so cruel then our friendship is over" Happy cried before storming off flying at maximum speed.

Natsu looked after Happy but didnt make a move to follow.

" Arnt you gonna go after him" Lucy inquired

" Naaah dont feel like it" Natsu said in a bit off annoyed voice.

" You know your never going to get a girl to go on a date with you with that kind of attitude i mean who taught you manners anyway" Lucy teased trying to lighten the mood.

But it backfired as Natsu s eyes widen. He looked down with clenched fists. His bangs covering his face.

Lucy watched with wonder as Natsu stood up.

" So your ready to apologize now:..." Lucy began but stopped when Natsu glared at her with a angry look.

" Just shut up you dont know a damn thing" Natsu said darkly before walking away leaving the blonde in shock.

"W-what was that about scaaaary" Lucy mumbled not believing Natsu could ever be like that.

 **Back at the guildhall**

Lucy slumped down against the bar counter.

" Something wrong Lucy?" Mirajane appeared in front of her face that was litterally buried into the counter.

" Its Natsu thats what" Lucy raised her head

" Whats with Natsu is he okay?" Mira inquired.

" I dont know whats with him he suddenly snapped at me for no reason" Lucy said a bit annoyed

" Hmm that doesn't seem like him at all" Mira said back wonder.

" I dont mean in like lets fight like he does with Gray and all i mean he sounded actually angry scary" Lucy said with a pout.

" Did something happen between you two" Mira asked.

" Well not really i mean i was with Happy and Natsu by the river and they started to argue about how to eat a fish Natsu caught and Happy got upset and left and Natsu didnt even go after him so i just teased him by saying he d never get a girl to go out with him with that kinda attitude and he suddenly snapped at me and walked away in anger" Lucy said frustrated

" Oh i see " Mira then said with a kind of sad tone.

" What" Lucy now looked up at Mira seing her distressed face.

" I cant really speak for Natsu but i get the feeling you must have struck a nerve in him somehow" Mira said gently

" Struck a nerve what did i say wrong" Lucy said confused and a bit upset of the accusation.

" I can't be sure but he might have remembered a rather blissful yet painful memory from his past" Mira said.

" Memory from his past?" Lucy asked confused

" Many are used to see Natsu either fired up and smiling but once in a while even he s been seen wtth a sad expression on his face, the look of sadness and loneliness" Mira said in a sad voice.

Lucy s expression then softened down.

" Aw man i didnt know i have to go find him" Lucy said as she stood up.

Mira watched as the celestial wizard ran out of the guild hall.

 **Meanwhile**

Eyes scanning over the neatly build house of straws and grass emanating a nostalgic feeling. next the same pair of eyes wandered off to the giant yet beautiful sculpted grave stone, Natsu s mind was wandering as he watched the inscription on the stone. He remembered the day so clearly as if it wasnt two years ago but mearly yesterday. His mind drifted back and foth

 **Six years ago**

 _Hey Natsu mind if i help you hatching the egg the white haired girl smiled. Natsu smiled back. Really you want to?_

Natsu kept his eyes at the stone

 _Im loving playing family with you Natsu_

Natsu s eyes started to twitch

Two years ago

 _I am going with Elf niisan and Mira nee on a mission but ill be back real soon Natsu heard the whitehaired girl smile cheerfully back at him._

 _She then turned one more time._

 _Oh and Natsu yess lets meet when i get home its a date._

Natsu eyes looked down. Lisanna i miss you.

"N-Natsu?"a voice spoke all off sudden making the salamander wince a bit in surprise.

Hearing the voice of Lucy he turned to face the celestial wizard standing holding onto one of her arms.

Lucy he said softly

"L-listen i-i j-just w-wanted to" Lucy tried to speak but was overrun by guilt.

Natsu then looked at the way Lucy was standing. He sighed deeply before walking up to her.

Before Lucy could react Natsu took her hand before leading her over to the grave stone. Lucy looked with a bit of surprised expression.

"Her name was Lisanna" Natsu said quietly while looking at the stone

Lucy looked at Natsu still with wonder and worry seeing the salamanders face.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked in a quiet tone as well.

The next thing Natsu lead Lucy away from the stone and towards the end of the cliff ahead. They both sat down glancing at the mesmerizing view as the sunset was setting.

"This was her favorite place to go to" Natsu then started talking.

Lucy looked at how serious Natsu seemed.

" What happened to her?" Lucy asked carefully a little afraid of stepping beyond bondries.

Natsu then tensed a bit.

" She died while going on a mission she never came back" Natsu looked down sadly.

" I am so sorry Natsu" Lucy said just as said,

" We were supposed to go on our first date after she returned from the mission but..b-but sh-she" Natsu had a hard time holding back his tears now.

Lucy looked with a shocked expression. (So thats why he…?) she thought.

"Igneel left and now L-lisanna too i-i mean she helped me in hatching the egg that gave birth to Happy" Natsu breathed heavily his tears threatening to fall.

He then could feel two slim arms wrap around as Lucy hugged him tightly to herself. Natsu at first was surprised but Lucy didnt let go for that matter.

"Its okay just relax it will be okay Natsu" Lucy said with her own tears brimming at her eyes.

" We' r all here for you your not alone im here for you" she almost whispered in a gentle tone.

Hearing the gentle voice and the warm embrace made Natsu s shell crack into a million pieces as he let his tears fall freely.

Lucy never released her hold on Natsu holding him tightly and secure letting the salamander to cry his heart out.

 **Some time later**

Lucy looked down at Natsu who had fallen asleep and was now lying with his head in her lap.

( For all the times you was strong for me, for all the times you stood by me protecting me and always being there for me. You showed me the way into fairytail, you made my dream come true Natsu i will always be thankful to you for that) she lightly stroked his hair.

" Its my turn to be there for you"

From a distance another white haired figure could be seen looking at them in hiding, Mira smiled warmly at the sight before her. She glanced over at the Gravestone.

" Can you see it little sister he is in good hands"

The end


End file.
